On The Day We fell in love
by Nierius Fairlios
Summary: Hanya kisah klasik yang berubah menjadi rumit, terjebak dalam friendzone itu menyebalkan. Dalam persahabatan, apakah memiliki rasa sayang lebih dari sahabat merupakan suatu kesalahan? #ValentineFI2020 #EventValentine


**On The We Fell On Love**

**Main cast: Uzumaki Naruto, Shion and Other**

**Main Pair: Naruto × Shion**

**Genre: Romance, friendship and medicine**

**Rate: Teenage / Remaja umum keatas**

**Alternatif Universe**

**Warning!: Out Of Character! **

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

_**Konoha Hospital's**_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Namun keadaan rumah sakit saat ini sedang ramai, terjadi kecelakaan di pusat kota dan para korban dievakuasi ke rumah sakit ini. Terlihat petugas medis berlalu lalang. Para dokter dan perawat melihat kondisi korban untuk menentukan apakah perlu operasi darurat atau hanya luka ringan. Banyak korban hanya mendapatkan luka ringan namun ada beberapa yang mengalami luka berat.

Tsunade merupakan direktur rumah sakit. Kebetulan dia sedang menginap, jadi dia memutuskan untuk meninjau langsung keadaan korban kecelakaan yang diantar ke sini. Tsunade memperhatikan sekelilingnya, terlihat petugas medis yang tergesa-gesa mendorong ranjang pasien menuju UGD, ini buruk pikirnya. Di keadaan waktu dini hari seperti ini sedikit dokter dan perawat yang berjaga.

Tsunade memasuki ruangan UGD yang penuh sesak dengan pasien yang sudah di beri pertolongan pertama. Seseorang menghampirinya.

"Tsunade- _sama_ apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Ini

"Dr. Kakashi berapa jumlah pasien yang sudah di tangani?" Tsunade balik bertanya.

"30 orang, 5 anak-anak dan 25 orang dewasa dan itu sudah semuanya, tidak ada lagi yang datang," jawabnya cepat. Padahal Kakashi yang bertanya kenapa iya malah di tanyai balik.

"Bagus sekali, kerja kalian cukup cepat dengan jumlah kalian yang sedikit," Tsunade memuji.

Dr. Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu mendengar perkataan Tsunade, "banyak yang mengalami luka ringan saja dan para perawat di sini cukup handal untuk luka seperti itu," uajr dr. Kakashi.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu turun tangan, kalian bisa mengatasinya. Aku akan kembali keruangan kerjaku." Tsunade mengatakan itu sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan dr. Kakashi. Begitu juga dengan dr. Kakashi pergi untuk melihat pasien yang dia tangani tadi. Namun panggilan seseorang menghentikannya.

"Tsunade-_sama_ tunggu!"

Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kearah belakang, melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Orang itu mempercepat langkah kakinya supaya bisa menyusul Tsunade. Di tempat penuh sesak seperti ini dia tidak boleh berlarian. Setelah sampai di depan Tsunade, orang itu mengatur nafasnya perlahan, supaya bisa berbicara dengan benar.

"Ada apa?" Tsunade bertanya heran.

"Tsunade-_sama_, ini gawat!" Paniknya.

"Tenangkan dirimu perawat Ino. Apanya yang gawat? Bukankah semua korban sudah di berikan perawatan?" Tsunade mengatakan itu berdasarkan informasi yang dia dapat dari dr. Kakashi.

"Ya itu benar, namun ada satu pasien yang harus segera operasi jantung. Kita tidak memiliki dokter bedah jantung yang berjaga malam ini, kalau tidak segera ditangani maka akan berakibat fatal," perawat Ino mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi cemas yang berlebihan.

"Aku berharap Tsunade-sama mau melakukan operasi darurat ini," perawat Ino memohon.

"Baiklah, buat pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, lalu siapkan ruang operasi 1, kita akan melakukan operasi darurat" Tsunade mengatakan itu dengan tegas.

"Baiklah Tsunade-sama," Ino membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk memberi hormat kepada kepala rumah sakit itu lalu pergi.

Tsunade mengambil ponsel di saku jas dan menelepon seseorang. Seseorang itu tidak mengangkat, Tsunade ingin mengamuk sekarang juga, namun mengingat ini jam berapa dia mengurungkan niatnya, Tsunade terus menelepon sampai akhirnya seseorang itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ke rumah sakit sekarang atau aku akan membuang seluruh ramen di rumah sakit ini," Tsunade mengatakan itu dengan tegas tanpa ada keraguan di kata-katanya. Lalu dia langsung mematikan ponselnya tanpa mendengar jawaban orang yang di hubunginya di seberang sana. Tsunade tidak bisa melakukan operasi jantung malam ini juga, dia terlalu lelah. Jadi dia memutuskan memanggil seseorang untuk menggantikannya.

Di asrama rumah sakit terlihat seorang pria berlari meninggalkan kamarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, jarak asrama dan rumah sakit hanya 50 meter. Pria bersurai pirang itu berlari sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada orang yang menghubungi di waktu seperti ini. Ini masih jam 4 pagi dan waktu tidur. Tapi karena ancaman 'semua ramen di rumah sakit akan di buang' itu membuat kantuknya jadi hilang, demi apapun Naruto tidak bisa hidup tanpa ramen.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Naruto melihat banyak orang, bahkan ada polisi. Dia mengerti sekarang kenapa dia dipanggil ke sini. Terjadi kecelakaan pikir Naruto. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju lobi rumah sakit dan dia melihat Tsunade telah menunggu di sana.

"_Baa-chan_ apa yang terjadi?"

Tsunade memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari atas ke bawah. Khas orang yang dipaksa bangun tidur, berantakan. Tapi dia tidak perduli dengan itu, yang dia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah menyelamatkan nyawa pasien.

"Terjadi kecelakaan di pusat kota, bus pariwisata terserempet kontainer. Sepertinya mereka dari Hokkaido menuju Tokyo," Tsunade mengatakan itu dengan wajah berpikir.

"Para wisatawan kah?"

"Iya, yang aku dengar mereka ingin merayakan _valentine day_ di Tokyo nanti. Karena kebanyakan dari korban pasangan muda-mudi, hanya beberapa orang tua dan anak-anak." Lanjut Tsunade.

"Tidak ada korban jiwa kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada cemas di suaranya.

Tsunade memijat tengkuknya yang pegal, "Tidak ada, semuanya selamat tapi ada seorang pasien yang harus di operasi jantung sekarang juga, Cepatlah menuju ruang operasi 1, aku sudah menyuruh mereka menyiapkan operasi darurat ini."

"Baiklah _Baa-chan_ , aku akan melakukan yang terbaik," Naruto mengatakan itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Tsunade di lobby.

Naruto telah mengganti baju nya dengan baju berwarna hijau lalu pergi menuju ke tempat ruang operasi 1, ruang operasi 1 merupakan ruangan khusus operasi jantung. Setelah sampai dia sudah melihat dr. Konohamaru, dr. Neji, dr. Hanabi, dan perawat Ino berkumpul di depan ruangan operasi.

"Dimana dr. Shion? Kalian tahu kan kita membutuhkan dokter anestesi? Naruto bertanya kepada mereka.

Perawat Ino memberanikan diri untuk menjawab, namun pertanyaan Naruto dr. Hanabi duluan menjawabnya. "Ano... Aku juga dokter anestesi, jadi aku rasa aku bisa menggantikan dr. Shion," Hanabi mengatakan itu dengan perasaan takut. Karena walaupun Naruto baik, tapi dia tetap profesional dalam pekerjaannya, Naruto tidak sembarangan.

Naruto terlihat berpikir karena dr. Hanabi itu dokter baru di sini. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, tidak mungkin memanggil dr. Shion sekarang juga karena mereka di kejar waktu.

"Baiklah, jangan menghambatku nanti" Naruto mengatakan itu dengan tegas.

"Aku mengerti dr. Naruto," jawab dr. Hanabi dengan mantap.

"Kau bisa mengandalkan dia," dr. Neji menimpali, karena dr. Neji adalah sepupu dr. Hanabi.

"Jelaskan kasus operasi ini secara singkat," Tanya Naruto kepada perawat Ino.

"Pasien mengalami jantung koroner. Kita akan melakukan _**bypass**_**jantung. ** aku dan dr. Konohamaru sudah melakukan pemeriksaaan awal untuk persiapan operasi ini." Jawab perawat Ino. Konohamaru Hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya setuju atas pernyataan itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kita akan melakukan yang terbaik," Naruto mengatakan itu sambil berjalan masuk ke ruangan di sebelah ruang operasi untuk mencuci tangannya.

Mereka memasuki ruangan operasi setelah steril dan perawat yang di dalam memakaikan mereka baju operasi. Operasi ini akan berlangsung sekitar 3 sampai 6 jam ke depan.

.

Di pagi hari, dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini lebih enak tidur di dalam selimut yang hangat, dan di temani coklat panas. Namun tidak untuk Shion, karena dia seorang pekerja. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya sambil terdengar gerutuan di bibirnya, ini masih jam setengah 7 pagi kenapa ada kemacetan menuju rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja. Shion melihat kearah luar jendela mobilnya, pengangkutan truk kontainer yang terguling oleh mobil derek, pantas saja lalu lintas jadi tersendat.

Shion memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus untuk karyawan di rumah sakit ini, Konoha Hospital. Mengambil tasnya lalu pergi menuju lobby rumah sakit. Dia mengecek jadwalnya hari ini, ada 2 kali operasi penting hari ini dan sisanya hanya merawat pasien seperti biasanya. Shion memasuki rumah sakit dengan mampir ke kantin dulu untuk sarapan. Dia tidak sempat sarapan tadi, tidak baik bekerja dengan perut kelaparan.

Memasuki kantin dia sudah melihat teman-temannya berkumpul sarapan bersama. Tidak dapat di pungkiri kalau masakan di rumah sakit ini sangat enak, makanya para dokter dan petugas medis lainnya banyak yang makan di kantin ini. Shion berjalan ke arah tempat pengambilan sarapan pagi, memilih _sandwich_ dan susu untuk sarapan paginya. Setelah selesai mengambil dia pergi menuju ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"_Ohayou,_" sapa Shion sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping dr. Sakura.

"_Ohayou_," jawab mereka serempak.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa, sepertinya seru kali. Tawa kalian terdengar sampai di ujung pintu sana," Shion memandangi teman-temannya satu persatu dan tak lupa memasukkan sandwich kedalam mulutnya.

"Kami hanya membicarakan tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan di valentine besok," jawab Ino. "Aku ingin memberikan coklat kepada penajaga apotik di sini," sambungnya.

"Maksudmu sai?" Dr. Shion bertanya dengan yakin. Karena dia tau Ino cukup dekat dengan penjaga apotik itu.

"Tentu saja," Ino mengangguk.

"Ino sudah menyukai Sai sejak lama, kalian tahu itu kan," dr. Sakura mengatakan itu sambil terkikik geli. "Seperti tidak ada pria lain saja," sambungnya.

Ino tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Sakura, "kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan itu kan? Karena yang dia katakan memang benar apa adanya. Hanabi dan Hinata terlihat menahan tawa melihat tingkah Ino yang seperti anak sekolahan.

Mereka sudah sering seperti ini. Mengobrol dan menggosipkan yang tidak penting, tentu juga mereka berbagi cerita. Terlepas dari profesi mereka sebagai dokter dan perawat yang melelahkan. Besok adalah _valentine day_ dan mereka sudah membeli coklat untuk orang yang mereka sukai. Seperti dr. Sakura menyukai dr. Sasuke yang merupakan ahli bedah anak namun tidak di _notice_ juga, padahal sudah jelas kalau dia menyukainya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mengejar seorang pengusaha yang bernama Sasori.

Lain lagi Hinata yang di sukai oleh Inuzuka Kiba, seorang dokter hewan yang bekerja di sebuah klinik di dekat komplek rumahnya. Kalau Hanabi sudah punya Konohamaru mereka sudah lama jadi sepasang kekasih sebelum dia pindah ke rumah sakit ini.

Kemarin sepulang kerja Sakura, dan yang lainnya mengajak Shion untuk membeli coklat. Sebenarnya Shion tidak ingin ikut karena menurutnya itu tidak penting. Namun atas paksaan Ino akhirnya Shion menyerah dan ikut juga. Mereka memasuki toko yang menjual coklat dan manisan lainnya. Di dalam toko itu sangat cantik, banyak pernak-pernik khas _valentine_, coklat yang tertata rapi di etalase, dan bingkisan coklat lainnya yang tersusun dengan rapi. Tidak banyak yang mengunjungi toko itu karena mungkin sudah malam. Shion melihat melihat teman-temannya, mereka sibuk sendiri. Shion juga melihat-lihat coklat yang berada di etalase dan dia memutuskan untuk membeli juga. Walaupun dia belum memutuskan untuk di berikan pada siapa. Karena dia belum memiliki kekasih.

"Aku tidak sabar memberikan coklat besok kepada Sasori, dia pasti senang," ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Shion hanya tersenyum kecut, sialan! Dia tidak punya kekasih batinnya menangis.

"Ah yang aku dengar kecelakaan tadi malam itu bus pariwisata," Ino Mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Aku sudah membaca beritanya di internet tadi," ucap Shion. "Aku sungguh menyesal tidak bisa membantu," sambungnya.

Bus pariwisata itu terserempet oleh truk kontainer yang oleng. Tidak ada korban jiwa namun kerugian harta benda belum di ketahui. Ino berujar, "Kalian tahu kalau korban dalam bus itu akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk merayakan _valentine day_ besok. Aku sungguh sedih karena mereka mengalami tragedi ini," ucap nya sedih.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan supir truk itu?"

"Benturan keras di kepalanya, dan luka di tubuhnya juga cukup parah", Hanabi menjawab.

"Musibah kan tidak ada yang tahu," Hinata mengatakan itu sambil mengelus punggung Ino.

"Iya tapi besok adalah _valentine day_ , harusnya mereka merayakannya juga. Bahkan jam 4 pagi tadi kami melakukan operasi darurat, sebenarnya aku sangat lelah dan sedih tapi mengingat hari esok aku jadi semangat lagi," ujar Ino dengan semangat yang menyala-nyala.

"Operasi darurat?" Tanya shion.

"Iya, bahkan tadi malam Dokter Naruto mencari Shion-senpai," jawab hanabi.

"Mencariku?"

Ino menambahkan, "Kau tahu apa yang dia bilang 'dimaana dokter Shion kita membutuhkan dokter anestesi', padahal ada dokter Hanabi yang menggantikan."

"Oh ya sebenarnya apa hubungan _senpai_ dengan dokter Naruto?" Hanabi bertanya penasaran.

Shion yang sedang minum dan mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi langsung tersedak dan terbatuk.

"Uhuk..uhuk..!" Shion menutup mulutnya sambil menahan sakit di tenggorokannya. Yang lain hanya meringis melihat tingkah shion. Tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya. Shion sebagai dokter anestesi dan Naruto sebagai dokter bedah jantung, mereka selalu bersama dalam melakukan operasi. Mereka di sebut pasangan yang sempurna. Tapi sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan apapun di antara mereka. Shion juga bukan orang bodoh, dia mendengar semua gosip miring yang menimpa dirinya dan Naruto. Tapi dia tidak perduli dengan semua itu karena Naruto dan dia hanya berteman tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Hanabi merutuki Mulutnya karena sudah bertanya tidak sopan kepada Shion . "Ano.. maafkan aku," ucapnya sedikit menunduk karena merasa sangat bersalah atas pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Hanabi-chan, kami juga penasaran apa sih sebenarnya hubungan mereka", sahut Ino.

Shion melotot kepada Ino, padahal dia sudah sering menjeleskan kepada mereka kecuali Hanabi, karena Hanabi baru beberapa Minggu disini.

Shion menormalkan nafasnya kembali, "kami tidak ada hubungan apa apa hanya sebatas rekan kerja dan kami bersahabat sejak di universitas, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih."

"Benarkah?" Sakura bertanya sambil menggoda shion.

Shion menghela nafas lelah. Seperti biasa kalau mereka berkumpul di kesempatan sekecil apapun mereka akan membahas hubungannya dengan Naruto. Itu membuat dia sangat kesal, karena dia sudah menjelaskan beribu-ribu kali kalau mereka tidak ada hubungan apa apa.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura, Shion melihat jam tangannya, sebentar lagi ada operasi yang harus dilakukannya bersama Sakura. Sakura yang memperhatikan Shion juga mengerti apa yang tengah di pikirkan gadis itu.

Sakura membereskan bekas makanannya yang di atas meja lalu berdiri, "Sepertinya kita harus pergi."

"Baiklah," jawab Shion.

"Aku juga akan pulang bersama Hanabi, aku ngantuk," Ino mengatakan itu sambil menguap.

Hinata juga akan melakukan kunjungan ke kamar pasiennya. Mereka berlima meninggalkan kantin itu yang sudah sunyi.

.

.

Naruto memasuki ruangan kerjanya dengan wajah yang kusut, dia benar-benar kurang tidur. Ruangan kerja Naruto terlihat luas dan banyak terlihat piagam lenghargaan yang menempel di dinding. Karena ruangan itu merupakan ruangan kepala departemen bedah _Konoha Hospital's_. Mempunyai jabatan setinggi itu untuk umur yang masih muda itu sangat membanggakan. Tapi bagi Naruto itu biasa saja, karena dia jenius. Dia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai dokter. Dia sudah sering kurang tidur seperti ini karena operasi mendadak. Padahal banyak juga dokter yang berkompeten di rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa saat-saat darurat dirinya yang di panggil, contohnya seperti tadi , melakukan operasi jantung darurat. "Aku ingin tidur!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk itu lalu memejamkan matanya namun sebelum matanya terpejam, terdengar suara ketukan. Naruto terduduk dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu dia menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jari. Biar sedikit rapi pikirnya.

"Masuk!" Perintahnya dari dalam.

Seorang perawat muncul di balik pintu sambil membawa sebuah berkas. Lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menyerahkan berkas itu. "Ini adalah jadwal operasi anda selanjut dok, aku sudah menyusun ulang, karena operasi darurat tadi", ujar perawat tersebut.

Naruto menerima berkas itu, "baiklah aku mengerti, kau boleh pergi. Dan tolong ,aku ingin tidur, jadi jangan biarkan ada yang menggangu."

"Aku mengerti dokter," ujar perawat itu lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang sepertinya sudah terlelap di sofa.

.

Di sore hari seperti ini, keadaan rumah sakit sedang ramai, banyak kunjungan dari keluarga pasien yang kecelakaan dini hari tadi. Shion ingin pulang sekarang, jadwalnya sudah selesai, operasi transplantasi ginjal dengan dokter Sakura dan operasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang bersama dokter Iruka. Shion merupakan seorang dokter anestesi, peran dokter anestesi adala menjelang operasi dimulai, Shion akan melakukan pembiusan pada pasien, dan memastikan pembiusan bekerja dengan baik. Ketika operasi berlangsung, peran dokter anestesi masih diperlukan untuk mendampingi pasien selama operasi.

Selama prosedur berjalan, Shion akan memantau kondisi dan tanda-tanda vital pasien, seperti denyut dan irama jantung, pernapasan, serta tekanan darah. Selain itu, Shion juga akan mengawasi apakah pasien merasa kesakitan atau tidak. Seperti itulah peran Shion sebagai dokter anestesi selama mendampingi para ahli bedah di ruangan operasi.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, Shion berjalan ke arah luar dan melihat Naruto yang menuju ruang ganti dokter pria, ruang ganti pria dan wanita bersebelahan.

"Hai dok, bagaimana harimu," Shion mengapa Naruto dengan memperhatikan penampilannya, seperti orang bangun tidur pikirnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dok saat hanya kita berdua atau di luar pekerjaan," omel Naruto. "seperti yang kau lihat, aku baru bangun," sambungnya.

"Ah, bahkan dari lubang sedotan pun kau sangat terlihat habis bangun tidur," Shion berkata dengan nada kasihan yang di buat-buat.

"Kalau tahu kenapa tanya lagi," kesal Naruto.

"Hanya basa-basi kok," Shion tersenyum mengejek.

"Astaga! Jangan membuatku kesal Shion, lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Shion memegang dagunya sambil berpikir, "hm seperti biasa saja, tidak ada yang menarik."

"Ah maafkan aku, harusnya aku yang melakukan pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang itu. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, dua hari belakangan ini nenek tua itu selalu seenaknya mengganti jadwalku."

"Berhenti menyebutnya nenek tua, dia itu nenek mu," Shion mengatakan itu dengan kesal. Seperti biasa Naruto tidak sopan kepada kepala rumah sakit. Walaupun itu neneknya tapi kan harus sopan juga kepada orang tua.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Shion, dia tidak perduli dengan itu. Naruto memperhatikan penampilan Shion, gadis itu mengikat rambutnya asal dengan meninggalkan anak rambutnya dan seperti biasa dia memakai poni untuk menutupi jidatnya. Naruto selalu mengejek kalau jidat Shion itu lebar.

"Mau pulang?"

Shion mengangguk.

"Kau?"

"Tidak, aku akan pulang jam 9 malam nanti," jawab Naruto sangsi. Dia sangsi kalau dia tepat pulang jam segitu, pasti ada lembur nanti, batinnya meringis.

"Ya semoga harimu menyenangkan. Aku pergi dulu," ucapannya terdengar buru-buru. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Shion hanya menaikkan alisnya, heran dengan sikap gadis itu.

.

Shion meninggalkan Naruto dengan terburu-buru, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini. Sampai di parkiran dia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan menormalkan detak jantungnya.

.

Shion memasuki apartemen miliknya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Sialan! Ini gara-gara pembicaraan mereka tadi di kantin. Dia memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah gontai karena menahan sakit di kepalanya, lalu menjatuhkan diri di ranjang. Memperbaiki posisi tidur, sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Dia pun duduk lalu memandang coklat di meja yang dia beli kemarin bersama teman-temannya.

"Haruskah aku memberikannya pada Naruto?" Shion bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Shion membenamkan wajahnya ke boneka kesayangannya, "aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Benarkah Shion tidak memiliki perasaan kepada Naruto? Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Shion menyukai pria itu semenjak mereka di bangku kuliah. Namun Shion menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik. Dia juga pernah berkencan dengan pria lain tapi hatinya hanya untuk Naruto, bukankah itu terdengar kejam untuk pria yang di kencaninya. Tapi itu adalah kenyataannya. Tapi saat ini dia sedang sendirian alias _single. _

Shion masih ingat perayaan _valentine day_ tahun lalu, ketika Naruto masih berkencan dengan dokter Sara, dia benar-benar terbakar cemburu. Tapi seperti biasa Shion menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik, dia bahkan pindah dari asrama demi menetralisir rasa cemburunya. Naruto terlihat bahagia bersama dengan dokter Sara, dan Shion hanya melihat kebahagiaan mereka dari kejauhan. Dia benar-benar mengutuk dokter Sara waktu dan semua mantan kekasih Naruto, itu karena mereka mengambil Naruto darinya. Padahal dia hanya teman dengan Naruto, mendengar kata teman membuat hatinya meringis sakit. Dia punya perasaan lebih untuk Naruto, tapi dia tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Naruto padanya. Berada pada _friendzone_ memang menyebalkan.

Dan dia juga sangat tidak suka untuk hari esok, karena _valentine day_ besok akan banyak yang memberikan coklat kepada Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto menerima coklat itu dengan tangan terbuka, katanya rezeki gak boleh di tolak. Ketika Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu, Shion ingin sekali menonjok muka Naruto.

Shion bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memandangi bingkisan coklat itu lekat-lekat. Sepertinya dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah aku akan memberikan ini padanya besok,"

Dia memegang dadanya dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

.

Di pagi yang cerah ini, Naruto memasuki rumah sakit dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Di depan rumah sakit dia sudah banyak para gadis yang menunggu kedatangannya. Mereka bilang mereka itu adalah sebuah _fans club_ dokter Naruto, Naruto memang bukan artis tapi dia seorang dokter ahli bedah yang berprestasi dan cukup terkenal mengingat usianya yang belum menyentuh kepala tiga. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil mengambil coklat yang di berikan para gadis. Dia masukkan coklat itu ke dalam sebuah kantong plastik, supaya dia tidak kerepotan.

Shion juga telah sampai di parkiran, merapikan penampilannya sedikit. Diapun keluar dari mobil sambil membawa sebuah tas yang berisikan bingkisan coklat untuk diberikan kepada orang itu. Shion cukup gugup sekarang. Dia melihat dengan jelas adegan dimana Naruto mengambil coklat yang di berikan para fans girl nya. Itu membuat Shion sebal. Hari ini Shion tidak ada jadwal operasi, hanya ada jadwal mengecek pasien pasca-operasi.

.

Banyak orang berkunjung ke rumah sakit hari ini, ada yang berobat seperti biasanya, ada yang menjenguk, ada yang mengunjungi kekasihnya yang terluka akibat insiden dini hari waktu itu. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Tapi ada juga beberapa orang yang terlihat bersedih, mungkin mereka mendapatkan kabar buruk, siapa yang tahu.

Di dalam ruangannya, Naruto saat ini sedang sibuk membolak-balik berkas yang ada di tangannya. Hari ini tidak ada operasi namun dia masih banyak pekerjaan. Ini menyebalkan pikirnya. Kenapa juga asistennya Shikamaru mengambilnya libur hari.

Senja sudah mulai terlihat, namun masih banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Bahkan bisa di bilang makin ramai. Hari ini adalah _valentine day. _Hampir dari semua kalangan merayakannya, itu sudah menjadi tradisi di negara Jepang. Dimana seorang wanita memberikan coklat kepada pria yang di sukai, atau kepada suami atau bahkan kekasih. Dan ada juga hari yang bernama _white day_ kebalikan dari _valentine day._

Disinilah Shion sekarang, di ruangan kerja Naruto. Dia menatap pria itu dengan jantung berdetak kencang. Shion sudah membulatkan tekadnya tadi malam kalau dia menyukai Naruto.

"Shion, silahkan duduk. Mengapa berdiri di sana?

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya sebentar," Shion mendekati meja kerja Naruto, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan berwarna merah muda. "Ini untuk mu," lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil bingkisan itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tidak biasanya seperti ini, demi apapun dia sudah sangat lama mengenal Shion.

"Terima kasih," lalu membuka bingkisan itu, terlihat sebuah coklat berbentuk _naruto topping ramen _lalu disusun rapi membentuk sebuah hati. Naruto memandang takjub ke arah coklat yang diberikan Shion.

Shion mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Eh tunggu dulu. Kau memberikan ini bukan berarti kau menyukaiku kan?" Naruto bertanya sambil menatap Shion dengan lekat.

Shion menghindari tatapan mata Naruto dan menormalkan detak jantungnya yang makin tidak karuan karena pertanyaan Naruto.

Menyembunyikan emosinya, "tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku menyukai orang sepertimu. Yang benar saja," Shion mengatakan itu dengan wajah mengejek.

Naruto hanya merengut mendengar pernyataan Shion, sambil memakan cokelat itu, "kau serius?"

"Tentu saja serius, aku memberikan padamu karena hanya ingin. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih," Kesal Shion.

Sekarang Shion ingin memukul kepalanya dengan palu atau benda keras lainnya. Demi janggut Jiraya yang makin panjang! Dia tidak ingin mengatakan itu. Harusnya dia mengatakan "benar, aku menyukai kamu Naruto". Tapi malah dia mengacaukan segalanya yang sudah dia rencanakan tadi malam. Terkadang memang ekspektasi tidak seindah realita.

Shion meninggalkan ruangan itu sesegera mungkin dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, "aku pergi," ucapnya.

Naruto yang menikmati cokelat pemberian gadis itu berusaha menahan Shion, namun nihil. Dia sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang sedang menguping percakapan mereka.

Shion berlari dari ruang kerja Naruto dan hampir menangis karena kebodohannya tadi. Lagian Naruto itu bodoh atau apa sih. Kenapa dia nggak peka sama sekali! Ini menyebalkan! Tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang.

"Maafkan aku ... Ino?" Shion mengatakan itu karena heran mengapa dia ada disini. Jangan-jangan dia ingin pergi ke ruangan Naruto tadi dan mendengar percakapan mereka. Sialan! Makinya dalam hati. Pasti dia akan di interogasi oleh teman-temannya nanti. Apalagi tadi pagi dia sengaja menghindari untuk sarapan bersama seperti biasa.

Ino hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, melihat wajah pusat pasi yang ada di wajah Shion. Kena kau pikirnya.

"Kau mendengarnya tadi," tanya Shion _to the point _tanpa basa-basi.

Ino tersenyum miring, "ugh maafkan aku teman, aku hanya ada keperluan dengan dokter Naruto tadi. Tapi sepertinya kalian sedang berbicara serius tadi. Jadi aku menunggu di depan pintu."

Shion hanya berdecak kesal mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya sobat," Ino berkata dengan nada prihatin yang di buat-buat, "butuh bantuan?" Sambungnya.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Shion singkat dan tegas. "Aku hanya ingin kau tidak memberi tahu siapun masalah ini."

"Baiklah aku mengerti," Ino tersenyum tulus. "Tapi kalau kau perlu, bantuan aku bisa membantumu," tambahnya.

Shion menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah, "Terimakasih," lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Ino menatap punggung temannya itu dengan prihatin. Bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup bertahan dengan cinta tersembunyi seperti itu.

Naruto menatap cokelat yang si berikan Shion padanya. Sungguh ini sangat menggembirakan baginya. Seratus kali lebih bahagia ketika dia mendapatkan cokelat mahal dan enak dari dokter Sara waktu itu.

"Ada yang salah dengan jantung ku," karena setiap Shion bersikap manis ataupun _Tsundere _jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tidak mungkinkan dia jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya itu. Dia sudah lama mengalami ini. Namun Naruto berusaha menepis semua itu.

Naruto beranjak dari mejanya meninggalkan berkas-berkas yang tadi dia kerjakan. Naruto tidak ingin mengerjakan itu. Biarkan Shikamaru yang mengerjakan. Tak lupa dia membawa cokelat yang diberikan Shion tadi. Cokelat yang dia dapat dari para gadis, dia berencana akan memberikannya besok kepada penghuni rumah sakit ini.

Naruto ingin segera kembali ke asrama dan tidur. Naruto masih memikirkan Shion, dia selalu merasakan perasaan aneh ketika bersama gadis dia curhat dengan apa yang di alaminya dengan Shikamaru, Shikamaru bilang dia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Tapi Naruto selalu membantah pernyataan Shikamaru, dia tidak mau jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu karena takut merusak persahabatan mereka. Bagaimana kalau Shion tidak menyukainya? Itu yang selalu Naruto takutkan. Naruto juga sering mendengar gosip tentang mereka berdua, tapi sepertinya Shion tidak terganggu dengan gosip itu.

Naruto sudah berusaha membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh bahkan dia berkencan dengan beberapa wanita, tapi tidak ada yang seistimewa Shion. Shion bagi Naruto adalah wanita yang sempurna. Gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu sangat menawan baginya, apalagi ketika dia tersenyum tulus membuat hati Naruto meleleh. Intinya Naruto sudah menekan perasaannya pada dokter anestesi itu agar tidak muncul kepermukaan. Tapi pada hari ini, _valentine day, _Shion memberikan dia sebuah cokelat. Dan itu membuat perasaan Naruto tiba-tiba membuncah kepermukaan.

.

.

Dua Minggu sejak perayaan _valentine day. _ Dan dua Minggu itu Shion menghindari Naruto. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu, meskipun dalam hatinya sangat rindu. Shion mengganti jadwal operasinya yang bersama dengan Naruto. Shion tidak melakukan operasi selama dua Minggu ini. Dia hanya melakukan pemeriksaan pasca-operasi pada pasien. Dan Shion juga menghindar dari teman-temannya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto dia sangat kesal sekarang. Shion benar-benar menghindarinya, bahkan seperti sekarang. Mereka berpapasan di lorong rumah sakit, Shion dengan langkah seribu menghindari Naruto. Tapi meskipun kesal dengan Shion, Naruto tetap profesional dengan pekerjaannya. Bagaimanapun dia seorang dokter ahli bedah, bahkan dia menjabat sebagai kepala departemen, jadi dia tidak bisa sembarangan bertindak. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia tidak bisa terus seperti ini dengan Shion. Mereka harus menyelesaikan semua kesalahan pahaman ini. Setelah curhat lagi dengan Shikamaru, Shikamaru mengatakan kalau Shion juga suka dengan Naruto. Naruto merasa dia adalah orang paling bodoh se-dunia. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari perasaan Shion kepadanya.

Shion keluar dari ruang ganti dan melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya. Dan dengan sigap dia ingin lari lagi, namun Naruto sudah menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Sial! aku tertangkap, batinnya. Shion sudah seperti penjahat sekarang, penjahat cinta maksudnya. Karena sudah mencuri hati Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku!" jerit Shion. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentaknya.

"Tidak akan, kita perlu bicara," ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Shion dengan kuat, karena Shion memberontak saat ini.

Naruto terus berjalan sambil menaiki tangga darurat dan menuju ke atap rumah sakit. Sesampainya di sana dia melepaskan tangan Shion. Lalu memegang pundak gadis itu.

"Katakan padaku, apa salahku? Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Naruto bertanya seperti sambil menatap langsung ke arah manik Shion.

Shion hanya bergeming.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustasi karena melihat tingkah Shion. Seumur-umur mereka berteman baru kali ini sikap Shion seperti ini.

"Kau tahu selama 2 Minggu ini menghindariku, kau membatalkan semua jadwal operasi kita, bahkan saat kita berpapasan kau juga lari. Aku tidak suka seperti ini, aku tidak mau kau menghindar dan aku tidak ingin kau menghilang dari pandanganku. Kau tahu, aku sangat frustasi dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu," ucap Naruto dengan sedih.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seperti itu, Shion tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Naruto dan terdengar isakan tangis di sana. Naruto kaget namun dia tetap membalas pelukan itu. Shion mengangkat wajahnya dari dada bidang pria itu, wajahnya sembab karena air mata. Naruto yang melihat air mata itu langsung menghapus dengan tangannya.

"Maaf Naruto, aku menyukaimu," akhirnya Shion mengatakan perasaannya langsung pada Naruto. Saat mengatakan itu terlihat rona tipis menghiasai wajahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum lembut kepada Shion. Benar kata Shikamaru, kalau Shion menyukai dirinya juga, ingatkan besok dia untuk mentraktir Shikamaru di restoran berbintang.

"Lantas kenapa menghindariku dan sekarang kau menangis?" Pertanyaan bodoh di lontarkan Naruto.

Shion ingin melepaskan pelukannya namun Naruto malah memeluknya lebih erat. "Aku hanya malu dan takut, aku malu karena sudah menyukai sahabatku sendiri dan takut di tolak. Bahkan aku sudah kalah sebelum berperang. Bukankah aku sungguh menyedihkan?" Shion mengatakan itu dengan menatap mata biru Naruto.

Naruto mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka lalu menyatukan kening mereka berdua. Naruto mengecup bibir Shion dengan lembut. Mata Shion membulat sempurna melihat perlakuan pria itu padanya.

Setelah dengan lancangnya mengecup bibir Shion diapun berbisik, "Hei Nona Shion aku Namikaze Naruto juga jatuh cinta padamu".

Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seperti itu Shion menangis lagi, kali ini nangis bahagia. Memeluk Naruto erat dan menghirup aroma pria itu, menenangkan.

"Hei berhenti menangis," Naruto mengatakan itu sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Shion.

"Ini nangis bahagia," jengkel Shion. Lihatlah dia bersikap _Tsundere _lagi.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang ada di atap rumah sakit itu sambil memandangi pemandangan kota. Shion bersandar di bahu Naruto sambil memegang tangannya juga. "Kau lembur hari ini?" Shion bertanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan menandatangani beberapa dokumen nanti" jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau juga menyukaiku," Shion bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Iya, Karena kau bodoh," ucap Naruto sadis. Hey bukankah Naruto terlalu kejam.

Shion mencubit perut pria itu, tidak terima dikatai bodoh.

Naruto menambahkan, "aku bahkan ingat raut wajahmu saat kau tau aku sedang berkencan dengan dokter Sara. Kau bahkan pindah dari asrama."

Sekarang siapa yang bodoh, jelas-jelas Naruto yang tidak mengerti, kenapa Shion pindah karena tentu saja dia cemburu.

"Kau mengerti alasannya," Shion mengatakan itu dengan nada sindiran.

"Ya, sekarang aku mengerti. Maafkan aku." Naruto merutuki kebodohannya waktu. Nah sekarang Naruto kan yang bodoh.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengumumkan kalau kau adalah kekasihku. Kalau ada gadis yang mendekati mu, aku akan menyuntik mati mereka semua," Shion tertawa jahat. Naruto merinding melihatnya.

Shion _Tsundere atau Yandere? _Sepertinya dua-duanya.

"_By the way _kau sungguh pandai berakting kenapa tidak jadi artis saja malah jadi dokter anestesi," ucap Naruto _sing a song. _

Shion berdecak sebal menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto," kalau aku jadi artis nanti kau hanya akan melihatku dari TV dan kita tidak akan berada di ruang operasi yang sama."

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku akan mengenalkan kau pada ayah dan ibuku. Sesegera mungkin kita akan menikah." Naruto mengatakan itu sambil membayangkan wajah ayah ibunya yang akan sangat bahagia karena dia membawa calon menantu mereka.

"Aku sangat senang _valentine day _kali ini, karena aku bisa mengetahui perasaanku sesungguhnya, hari di mana kita jatuh cinta. Dan terimakasih juga pada keberanianmu atas cokelat itu," Naruto mengatakan itu sambil memandangi wajah cantik Shion.

Wajah Shion yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung memerah. Raut wajah Shion seperti itu tak lepas dari penglihatannya. Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Shion, kali ini Shion membalas ciuman itu.

_Bahagia itu di ciptakan_

_Oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan kebahagiaan_

_Jangan lupa bersyukur untuk semuanya_

_Aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

_Seperti aku menghirup udara di setiap waktu_

_-unknow_

_End_

_._

_**AN: Operasi Bypass jantung adalah tindakan untuk mengatasi penyumbatan atau penyempitan pembuluh darah koroner. Prosedur ini dilakukan oleh pasien penderita jantung koroner.**_

_**Dan buat teman-teman yang ingin bergabung di grup FI like instagram kita. . kita bisa bercengkrama dengan penulis hebat, berdiskusi dan membicarakan hal yang menakjubkan tentang dunia kepenulisan. Jadi untuk teman-teman yang minat bergabung silahkan kunjungi Instagram kita dan segera hubungi admin.**_

_**Terimakasih atas perhatiannya**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_


End file.
